


Make it Happen

by maarzanna



Series: The Three of Us (A Crack Tale) [2]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Fingerfucking, M/M, My cracky ship, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maarzanna/pseuds/maarzanna
Summary: Scott swore they took turns being the responsible adult.





	Make it Happen

Scott swore they took turns being the responsible adult. Currently he was the one doing the job. He had showered, cleaned the apartment—as much as he could—and changed the bathroom's lightbulb. Which is why he was lounging on the couch, taking full advantage of having paid the cable's bill on time for once. 

He had just decided on _Adventure Time_ when the bedroom's door opened and out came Pietro, stretching and scratching his belly. Scott stared, it was hard not to. Pietro's light hair was mussed and he was dressed in an oversized shirt and the tiniest pair of shorts he had ever seen. 

Pietro walked past the living room and disappeared into the kitchen, only to come back out with a bottle of water and his shirt slipping down one shoulder. 

"I'm bored," Pietro said walking towards the couch and all but falling on top of Scott dramatically. 

"Hey! I'm trying to watch something here." 

Pietro ignored his protests, he moved around until he got comfortable on Scott's lap and could face the screen. Scott's interest was no longer on the TV. This close he could see the hickey on the side of Pietro's neck. He had guessed why Clint and Scott had been holed up in the room, but seeing the results made something hot drop in his stomach. 

Scott moved forward, pressed his nose against Pietro's messy hair. Fuck, he smelled like sex, like Clint, like sweat. "Did you tire him out?" He asked, his lips traveling down Pietro's neck. 

"Aha. He passed out," Pietro answered, his voice got low, dangerous. Teasing him. Pietro moved his hips, grinding against Scott's groin. Scott groaned, pushing up to get more friction. 

With his right hand Scott reach forward and sneaked it inside Pietro's tiny shorts, Pietro spread his legs wider, leaving room for Scott to explore and find his hole, he pressed a finger between his cheeks, feeling Pietro still stretched and wet. Pietro shuddered, encouraging him to slip his finger in, Pietro clenched around it. "Fuck, Scott." 

Scott pushed in and out, marveling at the mewling sounds coming out of Pietro's mouth, and the way his hands were beginning to sink on the couch on both sides. "You're so wet, still leaking his cum," Scott whispered on Pietro's ear, Pietro nodded licking his lips. Scott was hard. So hard. "Did he use his tongue to open you? Left you all wet and loose?”

 _"Scott,"_ Pietro whined, "I need more." 

Scott pushed a second finger inside him, he made his movements as deep as he could, his wrist begging to hurt from the awkward angle but he didn't care, not as long as Pietro kept making those sounds, asking Scott to finger-fuck him, harder, deeper. Scott missed Pietro pushing his shorts mid thigh, because next thing he knew Pietro was fisting his cock in his hand, moans coming out desperate. He could see the red top of his swollen cock glistening, leaking cum as Pietro's hard muscles clenched, and came with Scott's fingers buried in his ass. 

He fell back against Scott's chest, sighing contentedly. Scott bit his shoulder leaving a red mark behind. "That was fun," Pietro said. 

Scott snorted. "Sure was." Pietro pulled his shorts back up and cleaned himself as best as he could. Causing Scott to hiss because of the movement. He was still hard. Very much so. 

"Oops," Pietro said not sounding at all repentant, he turned to give Scott his best grin before he mashed their lips together, pushing his tongue inside to taste Scott. 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Pietro whispered, pecking Scott's lips before he dropped on his knees between Scott's legs. Together they managed to get Scott's jeans down enough for Pietro to get his cock out. Pietro licked a stripe up the length, tonguing the slit before he took Scott in his mouth. He sucked and moaned around him, bringing him to the edge with his perfected sucking skills he was so proud of. It was almost embarrassing how fast he was coming in Pietro's mouth, but if he was being honest he had been half-hard since Pietro came out in those shorts that left very little to the imagination. 

They cleaned up as best as they could afterwards and forgot about the TV as they made out lazily on the couch. Scott wasn't complaining. In fact, he proposed they do it more often.

"You assholes better clean up the couch," Clint shouted hours later. Pietro threw his head back in laughter. Scott was officially ready to hand in his responsible adult card. He was so done.

Apparently, they had missed a spot.


End file.
